


Control

by Dracothelizard



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Collars, Kink Meme, Light Dom/sub, M/M, progress era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracothelizard/pseuds/Dracothelizard
Summary: Written back in 2012 for the TTS Kink Meme for the following prompt:Gary/Robbie.During the progress tour the boys joke about Rob running off. As a practical joke Rob buys a collar and a leash for himself so that 'his Captain' can take care of him. Which he does, obviously.





	Control

It _starts_ off as a joke. Gary mutters it under his breath when Robbie returns late from getting coffee. "Should've bought you a leash to stop you from wandering off."  
  
Robbie just rolls his eyes. "Woof woof, Captain."   
  
"Be one way to teach him dance routines," Howard adds, and sips from his coffee as Robbie gives him a look. "Tap on the nose with a rolled up newspaper."   
  
"You know," Jason cuts in from the sofa. "You can use Pavlovian training on humans. Reinforce the desired behaviour with rewards."  
  
Howard eyes him. "Is that why you've been patting me on the arm every time I get you a cuppa?"   
  
Jason smirks as he holds up his empty cup. "Worked though, didn't it?"   
  
Mark then demands to know what else Jason has been training them to do, while Howard swears up and down he's not bringing anyone any more tea ever in his life.   
  
Robbie looks at Gary looking at the arguing trio, and has an idea.  
  
-  
  
"What's this?" Gary asks the next day, when they're both early. He picks up the badly wrapped gift. "Rob?"  
  
Robbie shuffles his feet. "Open it."   
  
Gary ends up staring at the present for some time. "Rob?"  
  
He starts to sweat. It seemed like a fun joke yesterday evening, a quick trip to one of LA's many sexshops and it'd been sorted. But now, as he watches Gary turn the leather collar over in his hands, watches his fingers slide along the leash, Rob's not so sure it's a joke any longer. "Well, you know what you said yesterday," he says weakly.   
  
Gary looks at him, his blue eyes dark, although that's probably just the dim lights in here. "I know what I said."   
  
"So, 's a joke," Robbie continues, nodding quickly. Yeah, a joke, and they really need to open a door here, or a window.   
  
"Hmm." Gary slowly slides the leather through the buckle. "Is it?"   
  
"Yeah, no, 'course it is," Robbie says. His palms are sweating at just the _sight_ of that collar in Gary's hands. It's like an invitation. "What else would it be?" Except his cock doesn't usually take an interest when he's joking.   
  
Gary is holding the collar in both hands. "If it's a joke," he says. "Why not give it when the others are here, hm?"   
  
His eyes snap up from watching Gary's fingers to look into those dark eyes again. "Er," he says, and he's probably blushing now too. Now, of all times. Not last night when he was actually buying the damn thing.   
  
"You know what I think, Rob?" Gary asks, fingers sliding over the collar, and Robbie manages to hold back a whine. "I think you mean it. I think you want me to put this collar on you and take good care of you."   
  
He's staring at the collar, at Gary's fingers, at the leash and he _wants_ this. His cock, slowly growing harder, definitely wants this.  
  
"I think," Gary continues, with that knowing smile of his, "that's why you bought it and that's why you're giving it to me now. So I can put it on you and take _control_."   
  
Robbie nods, a small movement, but Gary notices, his smile turning into a smirk.   
  
"Is that what you want, Robbie? For your Captain to look after you?"   
  
He groans at the use of that silly nickname. Not so silly now. "Yes," he says, quiet at first. "Yes." Louder. Certain.   
  
It takes one gesture from Gary for Robbie to drop down on his knees in front of him, looking at him expectantly. "Don't worry," Gary tells him, as he puts the collar around Robbie's neck.   
  
Robbie closes his eyes at the feeling of warm leather against his skin, at Gary's fingers on his neck as he closes the buckle again, the metal cool and reassuring. His cock's halfhard, and he's aching to touch it, but he keeps his hands by his side. He's sure Gary can feel his heart racing, but he stays still until he feels Gary's fingers leave his skin, and only then opens his eyes again.   
  
"Good," Gary tells him. He starts to wind the leash around his hand. "Now, there's a few things you need to know."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
Gary reaches out to slide two fingers of his other hand under Robbie's collar to pull him closer. "Next time you decide to buy me a present," Gary tells him, bringing their faces closer together. "Talk to me first."   
  
"Oh?" Robbie asks, his eyes darting down to Gary's mouth, hoping for a kiss at the very least.   
  
"Yes," Gary tells him, still smirking. "Because I've got a few things on my wishlist for you."


End file.
